Junto a tí mi amor
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: SIR habla sobre sus sentimientos, e Italia aún no lo puede olvidar.   "Si tú me dejas esta noche, despertare solo. No me digas que te irás… solo promete regresar" SIRXFEM!CHIBITALIA; Fluff


_**Ok… el título es un ¡FAIL! Este pequeño ¿drabble? Es producto de una noche de insomnio y música romántica. No estoy segura de cómo quedó, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes.**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece. Es de sus respectivos creadores**_

_**Promesa**_

"_**Si tú me dejas esta noche, despertare solo. No me digas que te irás… solo promete regresar"**_

"_Tan hermosa"_

Si pudiera hablar contigo, tan solo cruzar unas palabras para oír tu hermosa voz.

"_Tan dulce"_

¿Sabes? Es tan difícil vencer la timidez, y es tan frustrante verte tan cerca y no poder tocarte

"_Tan delicada"_

Te sigo a todas partes como un acosador desde las sombras. Me siento tan mal… pero a la vez tan feliz. Haría cualquier cosa por verte

"_Tan inocente"_

Mil y una veces he intentado acercarme y ayudarte cuando te regañan y castigan, pero le temo a Austria… perdóname por ser tan débil e inútil y no poder cuidarte

"_Tan especial"_

Camino solo por ahí, y no hay segundo n el que tú no estés en mi mente, en mi corazón.

"_Cariñosa"_

Me siento enfermo, y Austria ordenó que tú seas mi enfermera. Me alegra, pues me siento mucho mejor cuando estas cerca. Y cuando tus manitas me tocan siento que mi corazón va a estallar

"_Agraciada"_

Ayer te oí reír, y te juro que fue lo más maravilloso que he oído en mi vida. El sonido de tu risa es música para mi, tan o más bella que la que produce el piano de Austria

"_Amable"_

Recuerdo haberte oído decir que te gusta pintar, y he tenido la dicha de ver alguna de tus pinturas. Por fin, luego de pensarlo mucho, voy a pedirte que me enseñes a pintar. No soy tan bueno haciéndolo, pero quiero tener un vínculo contigo

"_Perfecta… y yo tan tímido"_

-I-Italia- me acerque y llamé tu nombre, pero por el grito que diste creo que te asusté. Discúlpame, no era mi intención hacerlo

-¡S-Sacro impero Romano!- agachaste la cabeza en señal de respeto- yo-yo no hice nada malo, te lo juro…- me sentí miserable porque era yo quien debía arrodillarse y saludarte dignamente

-Lo sé. Quiero que me enseñes a pintar- te ordené. Disculpa pero yo no sé cómo hablarte, cuando estoy cerca de ti, las palabras huyen y me pongo bastante nervioso.

-Seria un gusto- respondiste con una sonrisa en tus pequeños labios

Y el aire me abandono. ¡Me sonreíste! ¡Me sonreíste a mí!

"_Princesa"_

Lo reconozco, soy horrible con la pintura. Jamás lograre igualar la perfección y la hermosura que reflejas en tus pinturas. Eres lo que reflejas en tu arte, pero yo no puedo… una vez más soy un inútil

Sonará tonto, pero quería aprender a pintar para hacer un retrato tuyo, con tu hermosa sonrisa, la que luces cuando cantas, y tus extraordinarios ojos, que brillan tanto como rayos de sol

Pero mis horribles trazos jamás te harán justicia

"_Delicada"_

Ayer me tomaste de la mano. No fue un accidente y ambos nos sonrojamos

-¿Te molesta?-preguntaste tímidamente con tus mejillitas teñidas de un adorable rubor

-No- respondí igualmente bajo ¿Cómo me molestaría? Me sentía en el cielo ¿esto es amor? La señorita Hungría dice que cuando amamos reaccionamos de estas formas, y… yo creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Italia.

"_Cercana y lejana a la vez"_

¡Estoy tan frustrado! Quisiera ser más grande y poder tomar mis propias decisiones. Me han ordenado irme, tengo que luchar. No me dolería tanto si no tuviera que dejarte aquí. ¡No quiero hacerlo! Ni siquiera te dije que te quiero

Pero órdenes, son órdenes. Voy a mi cuarto y retiro mis pinturas, estoy decidido, antes de partir te la voy a dar. Quizás así me recuerdes un poco

-I-I-Italia- los nervios me carcomen, pero logro encararlos- toma, es un presente- quisiera decir más, pero tú ya sabes que me voy…

-Sacro imperio romano… esto... ¿es para mí?- sollozas y finas lagrimas caen de tus ojos y dejan sus huellas en tus mejillas. No creí que mi pintura fuera tan fea… perdón por ofenderte así.

-I-Italia yo…-

-Muchas gracias- respondes abrazándome. Yo solo sonrío aliviado.

Muchos se burlaron de mí al llamarte sirvienta. Mas yo se que eres una princesa… ¿te cuento un secreto? … Eres mi princesa

-Yo…yo I-Italita… tu-tu me-me gustas…-cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo ¡lo dije! Abro os ojos y te observo con miedo, miedo de que me digas que no te interesa mi amor…

_Pero simplemente no lo haces._

Solo me abrazas y me regalas la más hermosa de tus sonrisas

-Italia… yo tengo que irme y no sé cuando volveré…-tus labios antes sonrientes se curvan en una mueca de tristeza y tus ojitos cristalizan en llanto. ¡Italia! no quiero ser la razón de tu desconsuelo.

-Sacro Impero Romano… no te despidas de mi, solamente dime "hasta luego" prométeme regresar… siempre te esperaré- tus palabras me confortan… pero es tiempo de partir, y antes poso mis labios sobre los tuyos en un simple e inocente beso, que sella nuestro amor infantil

-Regresaré junto a ti Italia… y juntos formaremos un gran Imperio… lo prometo-

…

_Despierta._

Aun lo extraña, pero jamás volverá a verlo.

Sudor cubre su frente y sus labios resecos. La hermosa sensación del beso fue solo un recuerdo, como los que lo persiguen cuando cierra los ojos y se echa a dormir. Como si las remembranzas de ese pasado que se había esforzado en olvidar escaparan de su rinconcito y lo acecharan vilmente. Las palabras de ese niño le dolían en el alma. El jamás había regresado…

-¡Doitsu!- su corazón late a mil. Ese sueño… y ese niño de nuevo. Sus palabras de amor…

-¿Italia? ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálido…- Alemania lo abraza y cariñosamente lo acerca más a él- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

_-Ve..._ no, no fue nada. Vuelve a dormir _Ve…-_ lo abraza tiernamente y finge dormir, pero se le hace tan frio. ¿Qué es lo que le impide amar completamente a Alemania?

Silenciosas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y su tierno corazón se estruja.

_Italia prometió que lo esperaría… pero Sacro Impero Romano jamás volvió…_

_¿Por qué?_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**¿Tomates?**_

_**¿Hamburguesas?**_

_**¿Un hermoso y sexy España?**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
